valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Atrasia
Atrasia is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. She is an Archer and can be found in the Dragonscrypt. Background A member of the Tehm, a small tribe from the north of the continent which excelled in the ability to handle horses. They rode as fast as the wind and flew over mountains like birds. Tehm tribal custom called for a Protector, one who was sacrificed for the blessings of the gods. However, Atrasia, the Protector of the time, broke the laws of purity by bearing a child. Without a Protector, the tribe was attacked by a group of undead and wiped out. Atrasia managed to escape to a nearby town with her child, but died of exhaustion and physical injuries. If Alicia releases Atrasia and returns to talk to her, she explains that the destruction of her tribe was not actually the work of the undead. The Tehm were protected by the gods in exchange for becoming Einherjar when they died. However, Atrasia was thoroughly opposed to the idea of gods using humans for their own ends and offered to enter Niflheim in exchange for the safety of her child, probably as a sign of protest. This angered the gods. They destroyed the entire tribe, but somehow allowed Atrasia's child to live, for which she is thankful. Nevertheless, she deems the gods more cruel than the undead, comparing their need to use humans for their own ends to a monster's need for violence and saying that they slaughter everyone who opposes them indiscriminately, while the undead only target individual souls. She thinks that relying on the gods is a sign of weakness and says that they will only coexist with humans for as long as it has benefits for them. To her, the attack on Dipan is a warning: the gods demonstrating their power to those who disobey them. Battle Atrasia is a very good Archer, with a solid elemental lineup and some good options for both combos and physical damage, thus making her an overall balanced choice. She will join your party with a Composite Longbow, Leather Mail, Leather Glove and Leather Boots. Her initial skill is Beast Bludgeon. Attacks *'Dual Tusks' - Initial *'Flare Blast' - Initial *'Shrapnel Shatter' - Initial *'Stony Decree' - Level 8 *'Three-way Attack' - Level 16 *'Flame Shot' - Level 24 *'Stardust' - Level 32 *'Rising Wisp' - Level 40 *'Binding Distortion' - Level 48 *'Smashing Shot' - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Does not learn: Aiming Wisp, Poison Shot, Single Shot, Target Throat, Wave Motion Magic *'Dampen Magic' - Level 13 *'Reflect Sorcery' - Level 45 Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Atrasia uses the generic Archer Soul Crush, Pulverizing Storm. She will say "I shall light your way to Hel!" before using it. Relic Location A bow in the Dragonscrypt, found in the third room, at the bottom of a deep drop. Atrasia has a 50% chance of appearing. Lydia is the other possible option. Atrasia will say "I despise the gods, but you I trust" when you materialize her. Release Information When you are about to release Atrasia, she will ask "Shall I leave you now?" If you then choose to release her, she will say "The rest's up to you. Believe in yourself." Upon being released, Atrasia will appear in the house at the entrance of the upper right area of Crell Monferaigne. She will give you an Earth Gem if you go see her right before the final boss (you will need to load from the final save point). Conversation Since Atrasia's story is self-contained, she has no battle conversations with any other Einherjar. Etymology Atrasia may be derived from the Sanskrit word अत्रस्यत् (atrasyat), which can mean "fearless". This is fitting, considering Atrasia's personality http://www.spokensanskrit.de/index.php?script=HK&beginning=0+&tinput=selu&country_ID=&direction=AU. The word can also mean "flawless", which could then be a reference to her beauty. Trivia *Atrasia has the same voice actress as Lydia, Circe, Fraudir and Rasheeka. Thus, they share most of their battle quotes. *After killing an undead enemy, Atrasia may say "You do a disservice to the name of the undead." If she fails to kill an enemy with her Soul Crush, she may ask "Have the gods deserted me?" *It is ironic that, after having rebelled against her tribe's contract with the gods to become Einherjar upon their deaths, Atrasia ended up becoming an Einherjar herself. *Atrasia's in-game character model has brown hair and, as all Archer in-game models, does not wear heels. *An artifact named the Harp of Atrasia can be found in the Celestial Castle in Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth. Gallery File:VP2_Char-Atracia.jpg|Atrasia's victory pose Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Female Category:Archer